


A Little Body Warmth...

by flickawhip



Series: I Love You (Always, Forever) ~ Vivien/Felicity alternate [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Cuddle Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vivien and Felicity share a long hug.





	A Little Body Warmth...

“Hey Vivi...”

“Felicity...”

Vivien’s sigh is soft, her eyes slipping closed as she settled beside her lover, the warmth of her lover beside her comforting although she had murred softly at the feel of Felicity’s arms around her, stroking gently over her back and hair. 

“I could get used to that...”

Felicity had smirked slightly, letting her lips brush against Vivien’s.

“That is the point darling...”

The words are soft, teasing almost and Vivien can’t help her slight smile. 

“You sound almost...”

“I am...”

Felicity had smiled, kissing her softly. 

“Very...”

“So cuddles...they.... work for you?”

“Mhm... with you... everything works for me.”


End file.
